1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to systems and methods for evaluating and implementing video quality. In particular, the present invention is related to a method and apparatus to measure the video quality on any display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The measurement of video quality often entails a combination of subjective and objective criteria. As subjective scoring is subject to a large degree of variation in the evaluation of a single video sequence, even among the same people performing an evaluation of the same sequence on different days, or at different times, a combined correlation of objective evaluation data and subjective evaluation data can provide a more accurate indication as to the video quality.
Objective quality can be measured by modules in a video system or device that provides an optimal objective quality for a given video sequence. Genetic algorithms, which can be used to evaluate video quality, that may or may not be part of a feedback system in which video quality is enhanced has been previously proposed by the present inventor in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/817,891 entitled “A general Scheme for Diffusing Different Implementations of a Number of Video Algorithms in an Optimum Way for Best Objective Video Quality (Filed Mar. 27, 2001) and U.S. application Ser. No. 09/734,823 entitled “A Scalable Dynamic Metric for Automatic Evaluation of Video Quality” (Filed Dec. 12, 2000), the contents of both application are hereby incorporated by reference as background material.
Current approaches to measure video quality are geared toward a certain display device and/or media (TV broadcasting, internet video streaming, etc.), having a fixed size. However, many people own displays of various sizes, from among large screens CRTs, projection screens, LCD screens, plasma, portable screens, etc. and the same video sequences appearing on the various types of displays may look better on some displays than others.